Opal War
by danbob521
Summary: Pearl and Amathyst have always had issues. But now, they have to put them aside to save the world. And since this is a danbob521 story, let me think of a joke...world peace.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Arguement

If it weren't for Steven, Amathyst and Pearl would have murdered each other by now. But they had to stay strong. For Steven. And that was a big issue. Both could not stand each other. It was obvious. Since November 2013, we have all known the tendencies the two have not to get along. But one day, a life changing event would cause them to forever change the way they saw each other. They would finally get along. Unfortunately, the way to get there wasn't so good. This is the story. The real question is, can you read through it without feeling too heartbroken to finish? Time will tell.

It all started today. (In the story-verse) Amathyst and Pearl were arguing about something so cliche. And it was Amathyst's room, as usual.

"So what if I choose to be a slob? It's my life choice!"

"I refuse to live with a Pig Gem!"

"Um, Pigs are Pink. Not Purple, like me."

Pearl hated it when the gem got this way with her. Everything had to go her way or she would flip out. But Amathyst had other thoughts. The gem was winning.

"Aw, someone getting red? It's okay, boo boo." Amathyst said sarcastically. That was enough to push Pearl off of the edge.

Immediately, the grabbed her weapon from her head. She then pointed the thing straight between Amathyst's eyes. There was no intention of murder, just intimidating movement. Unfortunately, the Purple Chubby gem chose not to roll over on this.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed, as she pulled out a Crystal Butcher Knife from her gem stone. Then, she pointed it straight at her stomach. Once again, only for intimidating movement.

Both stared at each other with burning red eyes for about 5 seconds. Death WAS inevitable, after all. It seemed like these girls were not playing around, and would have plunged if not for Steven walking through the door.

Panicking, both put their weapons away. Once again, Steven was the only reason they hadn't murdered each other by now.

"Hey you two. Guess what! Frybo offered me a part time job at the fast-food place. That means that I will be able to sneak the bits when I'm on break! Aren't you two proud of me?"

"Uh...yeah, Steven! Nice job!" Amathyst said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Wait, exactly what is a part time job?" Pearl asked?

"Well," Steven began to explain. "There are two types of jobs. A Full-Time and a Part-Time. When you work from 9 A.M to 6 P.M., it is 8-hours a day, making it a Full-time. When you work from 2 P.M to 6 P.M., it's only half of the work day, making it a part time job. And Frybo offered me one!"

"Oh, nice job indeed." Pearl said while faking a smile. She still wasn't sure what a part time or full time job was. But she was relieved to not have a sharp blade at her abdomen like 3 minutes ago, so that was a content thought.

"Hey, can one of you come with me to help out with filling my application?" Steven asked.

"Oh, I will." Amathyst said. "I know a thing or two about these kinds of things."

"Well, then HERE WE GO!" Steven said.

As the two walked out the door, Amathyst looked at Pearl with an angry eyeball and whispered: "I'll deal with you later, bitch!"

The door then slammed shut. The 6-foot bluish white-skinned humanoid sighed. If only there were a way for the two to get along once more. Ever since that one day, the two always had their differences. If only something could bring the two together again. If only.

 **THAT NIGHT...**

"Ok, Ted. You don't need to keep tightning it."

The two masked men were on a mission: to send the comet down to Earth so they could build their own artificial one. 6 years really gave the duo a grumpy feeling. But it was only necessary. Ever since they were kids, Tom and Ted had never been accepted. This would finally put an end to all the humiliation. Soon, they would send all of humanity to serve them. And only THEY would rule. It was the perfect crime.

Right now, the two had been working on a Solar Magnet. It would send all nearby forces down to Earth and destroy it. But Ted and his wrench were getting too carried away. Luckily, Tom knew when Ted was going past the finish line. He had since he was 12 years old. And what better place to build this than in beach city? The population was barely over 3,000 and no one really had an IQ above 105. No one would notice. Humans are dumb in that sense.

"You think this will work?" Ted asked.

"It has too." Tom replied. "Or else we go to Plan Z, which will be the most devastating for all living creatures here."

Ted gasped. "Dude, that could KILL people!"

"Not OUR problem." Tom said. "It's theirs. Plus, I can already tell this will work. I can feel it. It's the best sense of all."

Unfortunately, there was ONE issue with the Solar Magnet, I worked too quick. And also, Plan Z was just building a bigger one. Talk about non-originality. That kind of stuff would only happen in stories where the Author is drawing blanks because the chapter he is writing is going to long.

"This test will be checked tomorrow." Ted said. "In the meantime, let's head to my place and watch the rest of that movie."

 **MEANWHILE**

Garnet was a true leader. Despite being two gems, the woman was something else. She could tell when Turmoil was up in the family. Her hair would always itch. Another thing that should only happen in stories where the Author is drawing blanks. And right now, it was going nuts. Obviously, the same too gems were having conflicts. And quite frankly, she was sick of it. But she had to pretend as if nothing was wrong, to allow the two to grow. It was the only way.

Pearl knocked on Amathyst'e sleep space door. It was a long walk, since we all know what the place looks like, but Pearl needed to talk to her. This was going too far.

Amathyst opened the door, in a bikini as pajamas, since the laundry machine cord had snapped, looking really grumpy.

"Oh, what the he'll do you want?"

"Amathyst, we are Crystal Gems. We are family, whether we like it or not. And this is ridiculous. The two of us can not keep arguing over that incident. Charles Barkley chose me over you, and it isn't my fault."

"But you knew I liked him just as much as you did!"

"He took more attraction to me than you. Get over it, Amathyst."

"And then, you did something I can never forgive. Your short haired selfish face did the one thing you knew would break my heart, AND YOU STILL DID IT!"

Pearl couldn't act innocent. She knew what she did would upset Amathyst, but she let her horimones get the best of her. There was no excuse. But she still wanted a chance.

"I'm sorry..." Pearl said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"No you aren't." Amathyst said with gritted teeth. "Not yet. But you will be."

The door slammed shut in Pearl's face. Forlorn, the gem walked back to the warp. For once, she realized it. She wasn't deserving of Amathyst's forgiveness.

TO BE CONTINUED...(Chapter 2 Coming In January)

 **So what did you guys think? This story is going to be 10 Chapters Long! I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for Chapter 2!**

 **DANBOB521 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, guys. Here is Chapter 2!**

Years ago, Amathyst and Pearl had a falling out. It was tough, but the two were always actors in front of Steven. But even Steven could tell when something was wrong. When he got home that night, he heard Amathyst and Pearl arguing over something. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Pearl quietly walking over to the temple. She warped into her room before Steven could say something to her.

"Um, okay." Steven quietly thought to himself.

The adolescent human-gem hybrid brushed his teeth and went to bed. He was excited to go to bed. Tonight was going to consist of some interesting dreams, for sure.

Pearl was upset. She wanted to make amends with her former friend, but to no avail. She never ment to hurt Amathyst, she only wanted to feel like a human. Charles Barkley meet the two a long time ago. Back in 1975, to be exact. The guy was only 20, but he was hot. Both female gems took attraction to him. But only one of the two won him over. And then things went from there.

Those memories played over and over again in Pearl's head, and she wished she had never done any of the crazy things that she did. She was terribly sorry.

"Please...Please...forgive...me." Pearl said, lying on her bed. She cried herself to sleep for the umpteenth time. It was the longest and saddest (well, almost) night of her life. But as we all know, things have their ways of changing, and Pearl and Amathyst's relationship was about to change in a VERY BIG way.

"Beep,beep,beep!" Steven's alarm clock went off. It was time for his first day working at The Big Donut. He hurried into all his clothes, and as he left, he saw a note on his door.

" _Steven, If you are reading this, then it means you are probably heading to work. When you come home later, make sure you don't talk too much too either Amathyst or Pearl, as both are in a tizzy right now. I wish I could tell you what happened between them, but it might take away your respect for Pearl. So just obey these orders if you can. -Garnet."_

Steven found this note odd, but what Garnet said, went. So he would bare with it. The 15-year old then headed off to his first day at work.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...(Chapter 3 coming in April!)**

 **Hey guys, thanks for all the support. I look forward to progressing into 2016 with you guys. Peace out!**


End file.
